


seal my lips (with yours)

by fantastiken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loved kissing Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seal my lips (with yours)

Chanyeol loved kissing. He liked feeling someone else's skin under his lips, their rabbit-like heartbeat against his chest, maybe a shuddering breath or two as nimble fingers soundlessly clutched warm clothes. 

Chanyeol liked kissing, but he liked kissing Sehun the most. 

The way Sehun's eyelids fluttered shut and his breath hitched whenever he brushed his lips over the sharp line of his jaw, as if Chanyeol's presence was such an overwhelming event that his very soul shivered in pure bliss, made Chanyeol's world stop in its tracks and spin uncontrollably at the same time. Chanyeol felt his insides melt at the contented and sleepy noises Sehun let out when he kissed him awake early in the mornings, or the giggles he let out as his fingers skittered across his ticklish ribs, and he shuddered as a growl rumbled in Sehun's chest in those rare occasions when an almost desperate passion took control of him. 

Kissing Sehun was like kissing a bit of heaven, like kissing the most powerful sun and the brightest moon, like kissing big smiles and cold raindrops, a few too many cups of coffee, a spring day, a stunning and poisonous flower, like kissing a good old book and an action movie, like kissing a kid, an adult and everything in between, like kissing snow and chestnuts and his favorite plushie on a windy day, and maybe kissing Sehun was in fact a little bit like what kissing happiness would feel like. 

Chanyeol liked kissing Sehun at least as much as he liked waking up late on Sundays. He liked kissing him slow, unhurriedly as if they had all the time in the world, as if they owned the universe. Intent and quick pecks on pouty lips made Chanyeol laugh, as Sehun's eyes turning into two beautiful slits of happiness whenever he smiled made him. A rush of adrenaline shot up his veins when Sehun clutched his hands to Chanyeol's body and squeezed urgently, telling him without words that he should maybe kiss him more. 

Chanyeol liked kissing Sehun thoroughly until their lips were red, shiny and a little bit tired and numb, and he liked observing Sehun when he trailed down the expanse of Sehun’s neck with his curious lips; liked watching the way his mouth parted and his whole being tensed under Chanyeol’s careful touch. Chanyeol liked spending time just mapping Sehun's body with his mouth, tasting cold and damp skin, goosebumps and thousands of unsaid words, scars, promises and feelings tickling the tip of his tongue. 

Not only his lips, though. Chanyeol also liked kissing his nose, his forehead, his bony wrists and knuckles, the insides of his elbows, the flat expanse of his stomach and his trembling thighs, his closed eyes and his cheeks, jaw and eyebrows, the sweaty line of his hair, his temples and the deep valley in between his shoulder blades. 

His virtues and his flaws, his good memories and his painful wounds. 

His best and his worst. 

Anywhere, anytime. 

Chanyeol was happy as long as he could kiss someone and show his feelings for them with the unhurried brush of his lips over their quivering skin. His heart beat so fast when he was able to convey all his being in just a single, plain action that spoke volumes, and closed his eyes hoping time would stop and let him devote his existence to such a fulfilling deed forever. 

And honestly, Chanyeol really liked kissing, but he definitely liked kissing Sehun the most.


End file.
